The Parent Trap: Colony Style
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: America meets Canada. Canada meets America. Both are surprised by the others apperence. Now thay want to get their parents back together. Can they trick England and France?
1. Chapter 1

America looked around. He had never been this far into one of his forests since he was little and before he met England.

England had left again but he was due back in a few days. So to pass the time, America decided to go as far north as he could before a barrier stopped him.

As a colony/young nation, he could only go as far as his land went, unless he was planning to invade. Since he wasn't, he should hit a barrier right about...

BAM!...

...now.

"Ow!" He rubbed his nose, eyes closed. Well, there was the barrier. But... A barrier shouldn't be that soft... Or yell Ow. America opened his eyes to see another boy about his age that also had blonde hair rubbing his nose with his eyes closed. Of course, as a hero, he did the heroic thing... Panic over the fact that he just hurt another country, even if the boy was a colony, and that England could go to war.

"Ah! Are you ok?"

"Oui..." came the meek answer. The boy looked up and blue met purple. One thought went through both their minds...

"Why do you look like me?"/"Pourquoi regardez-vous comme moi?"


	2. Chapter 2

America's P.O.V

After getting over the shock of seeing someone who looks just like me, I was able to study him a bit more and I could tell he was doing the same thing to me.

He was blonde, like me, but his bangs fell a different way and instead of my cowlick, he had a single curl in his face. Also, his hair was longer then mine. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, almost purple and his clothes looked more French then English. Other then that, though, he looked like my twin! Wait... Maybe he could be...

"Hey," I spoke up, knocking the boy out of his thoughts. "What's your name? Both Human and Country."

He looked at me for a moment before answering. "Matthew Williams Bonnefoy and French Canada. And you?" His English had a French accent to it.

I smiled at his question. "I'm Alfred Jones Kirkland and the Thirteen American Colonies! Or just British America! And we are twins!" I almost laughed at how big his eyes got! They were like saucers!

"T-twins, eh? What gave you that idea...?"

I frowned. Why was he so nervous? Having a twin is awesome! "Well, we look just a like and we are neighbors..." He still didn't look convinced. I didn't know how else to convince him. Then I thought of the half a letter that I keep in my pocket. It was from England to my Father, something -efoy. The rest of the name was ripped off. I pulled it out and showed it to Canada, "Do you have the other half of this?"

His eyes widened again, though not as big, and he nodded, pulling out the other half. I smiled at him and got him to sit down and talk.

Apparently, he was out here because he sensed me in his land. Obviously, England had only told me that there was a barrier to keep me in the house. Anyway, Canada didn't want to worry his Papa so he came here on his own, without France knowing. After he told me why he was here, I told him why I was here. We then sat there for a few minutes in silence before he looked up at me.

"I want to meet my other papa..." I blinked then smiled.

"You would like him! He's really nice!" Then I got the best idea ever! "Hey! What if you could meet him?"

"How? If my papa and your papa did not introduce us, then they must not want to see each other..."

He was right. I didn't want England to be mad at me. That quieted me down for a second before getting a even bester idea!

"Well, how about we switch places?"

"W-what?"

Canada's P.O.V

I looked down again, not knowing what to say. How could I? Alfred was really loud and energetic, while I am used to just me and my papa. But I would enjoy meeting my other papa...

"Well, how about we switch places?"

I jerked my head up at the sound of America's voice. "W-what?"

He stood up and started to wave his arms around wildly. "Then you can meet England and I can meet France! We both win!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. That... that was a great idea! But... Could I make my accent English? However... If papa finds out, he will be really mad and who knows how Mr. England will react. Maybe this was not a such good idea... I looked up and saw something that broke my will...

America's puppy dog face. I groaned and nodded. He smiled brightly and fist pumped the air. Then he turned to me.

"Can you do a British accent? I know I can do a French one and I can speak French too but I need to know if you can. Repeat after me: Dad! You're home!"

I closed my eyes and spoke, "Dad! You are home!" in a perfect British accent. But my voice was a lot quieter then his.

"Your voice is too quiet! Try too be louder!"

For the next hour I tried to be louder. But I could not so we decided to tell England that I had hurt my throat while he was gone and hope that he bought it.

Then Alfred tried to be quiet and he had more luck then I did. Then we taught each other how to be each other.

Soon it was getting dark so we had to part ways and head to our own homes. We are going to meet up in a few days to switch before Papa and Mr. Eng- oops, I mean Dad get back from Europe.

I just hope that we don't get in trouble when we are caught. And I know we will be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Mattieu."

"Huh?" America looked up at France, hoping he didn't notice the sip up in accents. "I mean, where are we going Papa?"

France looked at him funny. He also had a pile of fur in his arms. "What we do every weekend! We are going to trade with the natives!" France put down the furs and felt America's head. "Are you ok Canada?"

America quickly and carefully removed France's hand before it messed up his hairdo. "O-Oui, papa."

France raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. America sighed, very much thankful for that. Being Canada was harder then he thought. How did Matthew manage to be so quiet all the time?

...  
"You're too slow!"

France raised an eyebrow at Canada's behavior. He was running a head and his french was beginning to get a British accent. Canada had been acting strange since he had gotten home. What was going on?  
"Mattieu, since when do you have so much energy? And when do you say french like England does when he tries?"

Canada stopped and looked at France, a look of panic on his face. Then it was gone. "Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"Nothing..." Yup, something was weird. "Just please stop running ahead. This fur is heavy."

"Oh..." Canada blinked then smiled brightly. "I'll help you then Papa!" He grabbed the fur out of France's arms.

France blinked. When did his son get so strong? "...Thank you? You are louder then usual..."

Canada looked back. "Um... I am just really happy right now, Papa!" He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

France knew something was weird but he couldn't figure out what.

**(Ideas would be helpful! Thank you everyone!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"America! Dinner's ready!" England called to Canada.

Canada winced as he sat down at the table. "Great..." He didn't know how America put up with England's food. Canada missed his Papa's food. He looked up to find England glaring at the stairs.

"...America! Get down here or you won't get any food until tomorrow!" He called again, as if not noticing the blonde boy at the table.

"B-but! Dad! I am right here!" Why is he overlooking him?

"America!" England called one more time and when nobody came down, he ran upstairs.

"Why Mr. England could not see me?..." Canada sighed. This never happened with his Papa. He was pretty homesick... He wondered if Papa had started to catch on yet...

"America?" He heard England say from upstairs, most likely having found out that America was not up there.

"America!" England sounded frantic and ran out the door. Canada sighed again and began to cook. He will not eat England's cooking more then necessary.

...

England came back in hours later, looking worn out. He hadn't been able to find Alfred and he was getting worried. He was going to go upstairs... When he caught sight of America, sitting at the table, reading by the lamplight.

"America?"

America cringed and jerked his head up. He looked sheepish. "Oh, hi dad..."

"I was so worried about you!" He ran over and hugged his little brother. Then he let go and looked at him. His hair looked different... That thought left his head and his worry came back, mixed with anger. "Where were you?"

He blinked and looked up at him through his bangs. "I never left the house..."

"But I couldn't find you! Stop lying!" America would never lie to him, but England couldn't find him at all tonight so he had to be!

"But-" He tried to protest. England wouldn't let him though.

"No buts! Go to your room!" America pouted but nodded and went upstairs.

...

"Ce que le diable! J'étais juste là tout le temps et quand j'ai essayé de lui dire la vérité, il m'a puni pour avoir menti! Je ne suis pas invisible! Comment ne l'Amérique mettre en place avec lui?"

England, whom was walking past Alfred's room right at that moment, heard the whole rant in french. But, of course, he didn't speak enough French to understand it. But how did America know that language?

"America? Are you speaking French?"

"Oui- I mean, yes..." America called from behind the door.

"Why?"

"... I was so mad that I didn't want to speak english?" That was a bad answer and it sounded like America knew it. If he ever didn't want to speak English he spoke Spanish.

"That reminds me," England started when he remembered that he was going to tell America something important at dinner. "How do you feel about Spain?"

America opened his door with a confused look. "He is fine... Why?"

"Well," England knelt down so he was looking Alfred in the eyes. "My queen is marrying his Prince(right? Or was it King?) so..." England stopped, not knowing how to say the next part.

America raised an eyebrow. "What?"

England took a deep breath. "I have to marry Spain."

Alfred just stared at him.

**(Ideas and tips would be helpful!)**


	5. Chapter 5

America looked a Canada. "What was so important that you needed to talk? Did England find out?"

Canada shook his head. "No, its worse!"

"What? What?"

"England... is getting married!"

"What?! No! He can't do that!...Who's he marrying?"

"Spain!"

"No!"

"Oui!"

"N-! Ok, we sound like those girls in town... I know!"

"What? Do you have an idea to stop the wedding?"

"Yep! Listen!" They huddled up together and America began to tell his plan...

England was worried about America. He keeps disappearing but instists he never left. He looks like he forces down his food and once England caught him cooking FRENCH food. Now hes gone again. England looked all over town and returned home, as he reappears by the time England gets back, but he still wasn't there. England could do no more but stay in his house and worry his head off.  
It wasn't until that night did he hear someone upstairs. "America?" England called, "Is that you?" He could hear some whispering and then America answered him, sounding more like himself then he had for the past few days.

"Ya, dad!"

England raised an eyebrow and got up from where he was sitting. "Who's up there with you? Could you come down?"  
He heard more whispers then America, or the other person up there, or-just- SOMEONE called down.

"Just one moment."

A moment later, two boys came down. England couldn't believe his eyes. They looked completely alike! Same hair, same outfit(a mix between French and English). Even their eyecolor looked alike! He then narrowed his eyes, relizing who one of the boys was. "America, how did you meet your twin Canada?"

"Well," Said the one on the left.  
"While you were gone," Said the one on the right.

"I went up north to explore-"

"And crashed into me-"

"Because I felt America come on to my land-"

"And he didn't want to worry his Papa, not that he was there at the moment anyway-"

"And we started talking-"

"And figured out we were twins-"

"And we wanted to meet our other dad-"

"So we switched places!" There finished together.

England almost hurt his neck trying to keep up with them then glared. "America! You're in such big trouble-... which one of you is America?"

They smiled and pointed to each other. "He is!"

England facepalmed. This was going to be a looooong night.

France scowled as he tripped over another vine. That was the 5th one! He would not be doing this if his Canada wasn't involed.

The day before, France had come home to no Canada. Ok, he thought, Canada was just playing with some of the kids in town. He'll be back later. But he never came back! France soon searched the whole town but still, no sign of Canada. He sat at home, worrying his head off until late that night when a messenger come by and gave him a note from England saying that Canada was with him and he and America refuse to tell England whos who. France sighed and got a few hours of sleep before heading down south to England's home. Luckily, being a nation, he can get to place to place alot quicker then normal humans.

By the time he got there, however, Spain was already there. Why was he here? Whats going on?

(I would like a cover! The twins smiling at the camera would be nice!)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh mon dieu…"

"I know right?"

"They're identical!"

"Si Si! There harder to tell apart then Roma and Italy when they decide to act like each other!"

"What's that supposed to mean, tomato bastardo?!"

America smirked. His plan was working perfectly! No one could tell them apart, not even Spain, who had to deal with twins a whole lot! Now if only England would agree to let him and Canada see each other more often! They're deal with the whole France-England-Spain problem later. His internal gloating was cut short, however, when England stood up and clapped his hands once, with a slightly evil smile on his face. Not good…

"Well, if you don't want to tell who's who, then I dare say, both of you can go on the little camping trip I had sent up between America, Spain, and Romano!"

"What?!" Both yelled, luckily remembering to speak English. This was not good. There was no way they could keep this up for that long-!

Spain just smiled. He got to spend time with cute little America and Canada, plus little Roma~

…...

"Now what?" America asked Canada later, when they were alone. Canada sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know… Do you think we could fool Spain? I mean, It's not like he knows us well enough to catch our slip ups…"

America shook his head. "No, but England and France probably will fill him in so he will be looking… plus theres Romano…" America then got a slightly evil smile that reminded Canada way to much of England from earlier…

…...

"So you want me to help you prank the tomato bastardo so he won't marry the scone bastardo?"

Romano received nods from both America and Canada. He could easily tell them apart since he was a twin himself, but the scone bastardo made it very clear he didn't like him. No help form him then. Romano actually very much liked this idea. He grinned evilly and shook their hands.

"I'm in!"

_**I need your help! give me prank ideas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Romano looked around. The clearing they were staying in was small, only big enough to hold them and their stuff before it melted back to forest. Romano scoffed. The tomato bastardo couldn't find a bigger clearing? Idiot…

The brunette shook his head and went to do his job. He picked four round rocks the same size as Spain tomatoes. These will do. He only hoped America and Canada had the paint ready…

…...

Spain sighed. This was not going right. England sent him here to figure out which was which but he can't tell. He had inkling that Romano knew but knew he wouldn't get an answer if he asked. He watched Canada/America picking up firewood. Lets see if he couldn't make them slip up…

He walked over and began to pick up firewood with the boy, who looked at him warily. "So… Do you have anything you want to do while we're here?" The Spaniard asked. The boy shrugged and continued to pick up sticks. Spain frowned. This was not going well.

After another few minutes of not getting any replies, he sighed and went back to the log by his tent. He was stressed but a tomato always helped! He smiled at the thought of his precious tomatoes. Not paying attention, he grabbed one and tried to bite into it. What he got was a loud _**CRACK**_, his teeth or the red-painted rock, he didn't know. He quickly covered his mouth and silently cried in pain. How did his tomatoes get switched-? He was brought out of his thoughts by seeing Romano and the twins smirk at each other. His eyes narrowed. They did this?

He smiled and shook his head. Boys will be boys after all…

…...

Smores stuffed in Spain's pillow.

Spain had to cut his hair by two inches to get it out! Oh well, boys will be boys…

…...

Told him about the wild animals then scared him in is tent.

His eye twitched but he ignored it. Boys will be boys he told himself a little forcefully.

…...

He screamed. He was finally fed up with them! Leeches in his bed! Where did they get these ideas from?! And how did England and France raise them?! They were little demons! He ran out of his tent to finally tell them of when he saw England. He stopped and blinked, confused, then he remembered. England was going to join them after a few days. Oh well, he could talk to England about the boys behavior…

As he walked over, he saw the twins talking to the blond and Romano eating a tomato by the fire pit. Did he teal one of his tomatoes again? Oh well, he had bigger things to deal with. "Hola, England." England turned to him and nodded. Spain smile. "I need to talk to you about the boys behavior."

England glared at the twins. "What have they done? And why is your hair so short?"

"Well, they keep pranking me and freaking me out-" He started to explain but England cut him off with a sigh.

"Is that all? I thought it was something worse…"

Spain felt his eyebrow twitch again. "Worse? They're little demons! How did you and France raise them?!"

England turned his glare toward the Spaniard. "How did we raise them? To be children! And what about your charge? Always cursing and never having any respect for any adults! How did _you _raise _him_?!"

"Don't bring Romano into this!"

"And why not?! You brought how we raised America and Canada into this, why not return the favor?"

"We are going to have to get married! We need to get along and we can't if those little demons are misbehaving!"

At this England smirked. "Ah, I forgot to tell you… Queen Mary died the other day and her sister Elizabeth took over." He growled. "Now out of my land and take Romano with you! No one says a thing about how I raise my colonies!"

Spain growled but grabbed Romano and left. Romano waved goodbye to the twins before they disappeared in the forest.

England sighed and led the twins out of the forest, back towards home. "Come on boys, France is waiting for us…"


End file.
